


Make Me Yours

by MistressofMischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fun and Games, Just a bit of fun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, imagine, imagine meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMischief/pseuds/MistressofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom tries to smooth talk his way out of doing the dishes, but Cassie is onto him. Since he's so keen to tease her with honeyed words and teasing touches, she elected to do the same. </p>
<p>"Why not a game of forcefield?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I don't know,..
> 
> Inspired by this GIFset http://damnyouhiddles.tumblr.com/post/132672795353/x  
> and this Imagine: http://tom-hiddleston-imagines.tumblr.com/post/131888554646/gif-tomhiddleston-gifs
> 
> No copyright was intended.

"You look ... Absolutely gorgeous, darling." Tom complimented.

"Why, thank you." Cassie replied, blushing

"And this dinner, it's amazing." He said.

"Amazing enough for you to do the dishes?" She tried.

He backtracked, "Well, I wouldn't go that far...." 

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He pouted at her.

"Alright..." She caved.

As she goes to pick up his plate, he rubs her lower back in the guise of comfort, only for it to move in an effort to grope her ass.

"Ah-Ah-Ah," Cassie side-stepped from him. "If you're not going to use your hands constructively, then you're just going to have to keep them to yourself."

"Be thankful it's not my teeth. Your ass is lusciously bitable in that skirt, darling." He flashed her a toothy grin.

"Whoa-no. Hiddleston." She took another step back and pointed an accusing finger at him. "That is so not going to happen. These dishes have to get done."

"But baby.."

"Don't you, 'but baby' me. This isn't the first time. We'll get down and dirty and exhausted, the dishes won't get done, and we'll have ants in the morning."

Tom didn't respond verbally. Instead, he took her extended hand and started kissing and flicking his tongue out against her skin. Eyes on hers, he moved his lips up to her covered wrist, his intention clear. He was going to pull a Gomez Addams on her! Cassie narrowed her eyes at him. That was low. He knew how much she loved their passion. Plus, his touch was enough to make her blood sing.

When he passed her wrist and was on her forearm, she cupped his cheek and stroked it, giving him a sweet smile, as if to swoon. He gave her a small smile in return, but it was short-lasting. Instead of stroking his cheek again, she moved to his ear TUGGED.

His mouth opened wide and he made a face of pain. "Ow! Ow ow ow!"

"Aaww, baby I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to play Morticia and Gomez. And you know how they like torture.." She began and then sighed. "Alright, well since you won't do chores willingly.... Shall we play a game?"

"Game?" He replied.

"Mm-hmm. Loser does the dishes."

His raised eyebrow appeared just above his thick-rimmed glasses. "What game?"

Cassie gave him a half-smile, crooked her finger and moved around him to the living room, a little accentuated sway in her hips as she went. Walking to the other side of the coffee table, she bent down, her v-neck showing off more of her breasts as she did so. Her hands on either side of the table, she looked up to Tom and motioned for him with a tilt of her head. Taking the instruction, he walked over and helped her move it to make more space on the floor.

"It's called Forcefield." She continued.

Sitting on her knees, she prompted him to do the same in front of her.

"And how does one play Forcefield," he asked as he sat down.

"Well," she answered. "We each have a forcefield around our bodies. The key is to get as close to each other as possible...." She removed his glasses and placed them on the table they just moved. "... without touching."

"Sounds easy enough." He said, eyeing her up and down.

She laughed, "It ought'a be."

Slowly, Cassie undulated her body a bit closer to him as she spoke. "But ... seeing as you were..." She stretched with her chest out and arms in the air and groaned as she continued. "So keen on seducing me to distraction before. It's going to be awfully _hard_ to continue that with this game afoot. Don't you think?"

Tom licked his lips and smiled a sneaky grin. "Aaah, but the door swings both ways, my love." He leaned forward, causing her to start leaning back. "Because now, no matter what I do or say to you...you can't touch me either."

_Say? oh no_...

He moved forward a little more, eyeing her hungrily up and down, and she braced herself against the floor to keep from falling backwards. He moved forward a little more, but left room for her straighten a little more.

"How about a little E.E. Cummings, darling?" He taunted with a leering grin.

"Ooh... you don't want to have a battle of words with me," she said, only half pretending at faking bravado.

His grin turned to a smirk. "Oh, but I do."

She raised an eyebrow at that. He may have Cummings and Shakespeare, and god knows what else in his arsenal of words, but she knew just how to counter it.

"Fine. Do your worst, but know....Words are powerful things. They can break hearts and make panties _wet_." As she spoke, she moved her hand up to caress herself from breast to the apex of her thighs and finished with a seductive bite of her lip. She moaned.

Tom backed up, his eyes tracking her hand as it went. When she finished, he moaned and moved back in, to just by her ear, "Give me excess of it, that, surfeiting, The appetite may sicken, and so die. That strain again! it had a dying fall: O, it came o'er my ear like the sweet sound."

"Ooh. Shakespeare right out the gate, huh?" She chuckled as he straightened out. "Whatever will you do now?"

"Don't you worry," he teased. "I've got some more up my sleeve." 

"In that case..." Cassie leaned forward, her face mere inches from him. "I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones, and the trembling-firm-smoothness, and which I will again and again and again kiss." All the while, she moved her hands, tracing his body a breath away from his person. He moved forward, trying to close the distance between her hand and his taut, well-toned stomach. She had to move backwards, once again. 

Still, it didn't mean she couldn't be seductive about it. She slowed down her words, letting them hit his ears like a soft caress.

"Oooh. Not fair, love, using my own repertoire against me."

"Well, when dealing with the God of Mischief, one has to bring her A-Game."

A wicked smile appeared on his lips. "There comes a moment..." His heated gaze moves to her lips. "...hidden beneath the gentle moans escaping your lips, where a wet line his crossed." He licked his lips as his eyes continued downward. Goosebumps followed in his wake of his stare.He continued, "Transforming the act of touching yourself to a whole different level."

Cassie's eyebrows went up. So, he was going to steal her favorite author from her then. That's fine. She can work this to her advantage. She leaned back a little more and her fingers danced down to the seam of her skirt and curled repeatedly to raise her skirt and reveal her panties.

Tom eyed her core hungrily as he spoke again, "It suddenly becomes what it really is. Everything you want it to be. Raw, hardcore, legs apart, masturbation."

Her fingers danced back up and played near the elastic of her underwear. "And as the intensity of the pleasure increases with each repeated circle, the fantasies start to flow.." Instead of delving beneath the fabric, she moved her finger in slow circles above it and over her clit. "Sticky and swollen. Stretching your imagination and opening you up to your dirty little secrets"

Faster than she anticipated, he moved forward and was right in her face. She nearly fell backwards with how sudden it was, the fire in his eyes, and the weight of him about to pin her down. He continued, roughly, " _Pulling your hair and fucking you fast_."

Shivering at his words, but not giving into his intimidating nature, she added a finger and sped them up on her swollen lips. Panting and moaning, she said, "You destroyed me with lips thirsty for thighs and knees pushed apart. Strong hands my undoing, fingers firmly pressed into pale white skin...oooh...god."

He looked down at her fingers, dropping his head in defeat, then looked back up at her. His jaw was clenched and his eyes determined, he dove forward smashed their lips together. The force of it knocked her onto her back.

She tried to break away to speak, but he kept coming back to her. "You . Broke . My . Forcefield."

Against her lips, he replied, "You win."

She removed her hand from herself and dragged it up between them, taking his shirt along with her. His hands followed a similar path up her thighs, then moved up higher to help her take off his shirt. When he came back down, he continued his path up her body. He kissed, nuzzled, and sucked at her neck, moving down her body while his hands worked her panties down her legs.

As he reached the apex of her thighs, he moved away from her to take her panties completely off. At the same time, she took her shirt and bra off. He watched her breasts move freely as he began to work his pants off, the distraction causing him to miss her move to pull him back down, by his neck.

At the same time their lips met, her hand met with his hardening cock. He moaned into her mouth as she worked her hand up and down. His hips followed her slow, firm grasp.He devoured her, his mouth and tongue the only thing to release his passion as she worked him into a frenzy. His right hand flitted between teasing her nipple and grasping her breast while his left gripped her thigh, lifting it to his waist. She followed with her other thigh and pushed against him to roll him over.

On his back, she straddled him. Her hand back to his hard-on, she positioned him beneath her wet and swollen lips. The wordplay and foreplay she inflicted on herself was enough for her to be ready for him.

She moved the head of his penis along her lips. She ran it up and down, lubing him up for her. All the while, he's groping her thighs and rolling his hips beneath her. She closed her knees a little tighter, stalling his movement.

"Darling.." He drawled.

"Yes dear." She replied, a little breathless.

"I thought we established that the teasing was over," he admonished.

"What can I say?" She answered as she positioned him at her entrance. "I like a slow build."

She undulated her body, bracing herself against his thighs, and gradually sheathed him within her body.

When he was surrounded by her warm, pulsing walls, it was like something triggered in him. He flipped them over and pounded into her until she saw stars. She contracted and released around him as she recovered from her orgasm. He slowed his pace, enjoying the sensation of her throbbing walls.

On an in-thrust, she turned the tables once again and got him on his back. Taking control, she laid her body over his and continued to move her hips back and forth, up and down, contracting and relaxing in a constant rhythm. Her breasts rubbing against his chest. Her nipples brushing against his own.

That, along with the moaning of the man beneath her, was slowly building herself up to another orgasm. Sitting up, she removed her hands from him and placed them on herself. When she found her clit, she rubbed and circled in time with her hips. He sat up and helped her along, alternating between sucking, nipping, and playing with her nipples. His hands pawed at her ass, using it as an anchor as he picked up his pace beneath her. Before long, they were both dancing along the edge of bliss before finally falling over into the land of pleasure with a scream of ecstasy.

They lay there panting, his softening member still inside her.

"That was...."

"Yeah...We should play that game again."

"Now?"

She turned her head and smirked at him before giving him a passionate kiss. When it ended, she gave him a few more pecks as she spoke, "Maybe .. I have a few more games in my arsenal....but first.... Somebody ... Has to do the dishes."

With a smile, she kissed him once more, got up off of him, and went to take a shower. His head followed hers as she rose before falling back to the floor with a thud.

He sighed as he stared at the ceiling,

_"I know it's absurd,_  
_to be undressed by a word_  
_write me more,_  
_write me more-_  
_make me yours."_

**Author's Note:**

> Words of Seduction provided by: Shakespeare, EE Cummings, and Michael Faudet. Seriously, look up Michael Faudet's poems.


End file.
